


Always Rest

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King looked back occasionally and frowned.





	Always Rest

I never owned Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King looked back occasionally and frowned. At least children were present. Hearing every song. Viewing him with wide eyes. His children didn't bother him. The Sewer King viewed two pet alligators cuddling stuffed animals. He looked ahead. 

The Sewer King frowned again after he viewed the alligators resting. 

 

THE END


End file.
